As Ice Melts
by Phirypinkflamingo
Summary: “Look, the gangs finally together again, how quaint.” Remarked a cold and sarcastic voice behind them.They all turned to look the intruder.“Malfoy.” Said Hermione as her eyes narrowed. DHr
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first story, and may take a while to update; I don't have much computer time! CHEERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, or anything else

Hermione Granger watched the scarlet train pull up to the platform, but she didn't board, she was waiting. The light gleamed off her Head Girl badge while she looked around at the meager amount of students either waiting for their friends or boarding the train. She caught a glimpse of red hair strolling towards her and ran towards it, abandoning her bags.

"Ron!" she screamed as she leaped towards him.

Ronald Weasley, though extremely tall, was bawled over backwards by the slim young woman. As he caught his balance, she backed away, and asked, "Where's Harry? I thought he was coming with you? How was your summer? Did you do your homework? Oh no, now you'll try to leach it off me-"

"Hermione, calm down and I don't know, he was, fine, yes, and how could you say that!" answered Ron as Hermione laughed at him. "How are YOU Hermione? You look… good."

Still gasping, Hermione told him " yeah, puberty finally hit me," she paused as Ron turned bright red " no need to be embarrassed… it happens to everybody."

Hermione was now slightly curvaceous and had found a spell to tame her hair a bit. Though still wavy, it was defiantly not a squirrel's nest anymore. At the moment, she wore jeans and a green spaghetti strap with a teal wrap.

At that moment, Ron smiled and someone put his hands over Hermione's eyes. "Guess who?" asked a voice like hot chocolate. "Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, and whirled around to embrace her second best friend.

"Look, the gangs finally together again, how quaint." Remarked a cold and slightly sarcastic voice behind them.

They all turned to look the intruder right in the eye.

"Malfoy." Said Hermione as her eyes narrowed.

--------------------------------------------------------

So, do you like? This is kind of short, but I'm sick, and it's late. PLEASE review! As I said, this is my first story and I would like to know how the reader (you) likes it! See you next chapter! (IF you like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, or anything else

-------------------------------------

"What Granger? Still on last names? You're so cold, " Draco paused, and smirked " maybe I can warm you up- after all, I'm head boy, and we live just a portrait apart."

Hermione flushed, and Ron pulled out his wand and leveled it at Draco's chest. Harry just stood there and grinned like an idiot. Suddenly, Hermione moved and Draco had his arm twisted behind his back, then she hit the back of his knees, and they buckled.

"Holy shit!" Said Ron. "What happened? I blinked and missed it!"

Hermione, who was leaning over a rather impressed Draco, explained.

" I took lessons on self defense…"

Hermione released Draco, and he rubbed his shoulder.

"THAT is what awaits you in my room, IF you get past my enchantments." Then Hermione turned towards the train, grabbed her bags, and sauntered off. Harry and Ron sped up to catch her, leaving Draco in the dust.

Draco grabbed his bags and hopped up onto the train and flopped into an open compartment. He wanted Hermione as a trophy, and Malfoys always get what they want. As Draco sat plotting, the self-proclaimed (last year, by a very drunk Ron) Three Musketeers were sitting with Ginny and Neville, who they had found in an empty compartment. They were all talking casually about their summers and Ron was yammering about Quiditch when a freshly paid for pumpkin pasty smacked Hermione in the chest. Ginny and Neville left the room, knowing it was not safe any more. Hermione was slowly turning red. She was urged to calm down by her comrades. She took a deep breath.

"THAT WAS MY NEW SHIRT!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, please spare us, we love you," whimpered Ron

"NOT THIS TIME WEASEL BOY!" Hermione lobbed a large pie at him, and immediately cast a sticking charm. Needless to say, no one could get it off without Hermione, and Ron was forced to wear a pie on his crotch the rest of the journey.

Hermione strode out of the compartment with a red cloud hanging over her head.

She was soooo pissed, which caused her to slam into something very hard…

The wall. Just as she was wondering which hex to use on the offending wall, Malfoy walked up behind her and whispered, "Boo." Hermione slowly turned. "Malfoy…" she started dangerously.


End file.
